Everytime We Touch
by Roma'slittlejoy
Summary: Um, well, I was watching Cry play Fragile Dreams: Farewell Ruins of the Moon, and Cry was at the part when Crow fell of the Ferris Wheel. I like Crow, and I was like, "Eh, what the hell. Why not!" So, enjoy!


**Everytime We Touch**

**Crow x OC**

* * *

"Hey, Sierra! Whatcha doing?" Crow called out from the top of the run-down Ferris Wheel. I chuckled, and jumped up there. I landed right next. He was sitting down, looking up at the big crescent moon. I sat down next to him, our legs dangling over the edge. "What do you want, Crow?" I asked, resting my head on his shoulder. He chuckled, and slipped his arm around my waist. "Nuttin, just decided to mess with ya!" I laughed, and jumped up. Crow followed suit. I was about to tickle him, when he pushed me off, sending me spiraling in the air. Sighing, I spread my arms and legs out, and arched my back. When I hit the ground, it still hurt, but the way I positioned my body, it made the ground absorb the impact more. I heard Crow land beside me. I glared at his cheeky grin. "Jerk." I mumbled, and did a back-flip to get up. I punched him in his arm, making him laugh.

"Aw, don't say that!" I glared at him. "You know you still love me!" I sighed again. "I guess so." Before Crow could comment, I was knocked to the ground. "Whaa?" I gasped. I looked, and it was Seto! "Seto, why the hell did you just tackle me?" I grumbled. Seto quickly got off me, and pulled me into a tight hug. "I saw Crow push you off the..._CROW_!" Seto let go of me, and quickly launched himself at my boyfriend. Surprised by his sudden attack, Crow wasn't able to move in time. Seto knocked him down, and started punching him. "Why would you push Sierra off the Ferris Wheel?" He shouted. I laughed as I watched the whole ordeal unfold. Crow easily pushed Seto off of him. When Seto launched at him again, he easily jumped up, Seto running right were he used to be. I grabbed Seto before he could attach again. "Its okay Seto, he was just fooling around!" Seto kept struggling.

"But he could've killed you! You could've di-" I stopped him. "Am I dead?" He shook his head, breathing heavily. "Am I injured?" I asked, and again, he shook his head. "Exactly. I rest my case." I announced, and let him go. Crow was looking at Seto with a mischievous gaze. "Come on, Seto. Do you _honestly_ think I would try to kill my girl?" I blushed. Seto shook his head, finally come. Again, I was knocked to the ground. Only this time, I saw a silver-haired person hugging me this time. I laughed, and hugged back. "It's good to see you to Ren!" She giggled, and got off me. I dusted off my purple and black shirt. "Y'know, I would really appreciate it if you guys stopped tackling me." I said, and they all looked at one another with a strange gleam in their eyes. Suddenly, they all launched themselves at me. Let's just say, I was very,_ very _squished!

* * *

"Sierra..." I picked my head up from his lap, and looked at him with curious eyes. His green eyes looked troubled. "What is it, Crow?" He looked nervous, which was out-of-the-ordinary for him. "When I pushed you off the Ferris Wheel, what were you thinking?" I looked at him, puzzled. "I was thinking, _'__Lovely, Crow still is the same.'_ Why?" He just shrugged. I strained to read his expression. Finally, I gasped. "No way! Seto's words got to you!" Crow's face went red, and he turned his face away from mine. "_N-no!_" He mumbled. I laughed, happy to have caught him off guard. I suddenly jumped up, and pulled Crow along with me. I looked up at his beautiful, bright green eyes. I traced the outline of his lips with my finger tip.

"Oh, Crow. Baby, don't worry. It's _impossible_ for me to die, remember?" And with that, I pulled his head down to mine, and kissed him. As he deepened the kiss, I locked my arms around his neck, and fell from the top of the Ferris Wheel. It was quite a sight, according to Seto and Ren. I had jumped up, pulling Crow along with me. Then, I kissed him, and pulled him down with me. But, it felt absolutely amazing. The wing whipping around our bodies, but our lips still locked together in a passionate kiss, Before we hit the ground, I whispered in his ear, and I could've sworn I felt him get hard, _"__You might be a pain in my ass, but remember this. I'll be yours, forever and always. But I **still**, can make_ _you mine." _And with that, our bodies smashed into the ground, our arms still embracing eachother our mouths curled in smiles.


End file.
